8 x 3
by COOL1nate
Summary: During the latest splatfest, Agent 8 and Agent 3 have a small heart to heart.


**(Disclaimer: I do not own, work for, or am in any way part of Nintendo or the teams that created the Splatoon games. All characters and locations are owned by Nintendo, however, Agent 3 and Agent 8 are based on my choices for appearance. I hope you enjoy this fun little story.)**

The sky has just turned dark allowing for many stars to illuminate the night. However, the stars aren't the only thing lighting up the night sky. Several fireworks and colored lights are illuminating from Inkopolis Square. Another splatfest is going on and many Inklings, and now Octolings, are participating in the grand event. However, there is one Inkling who's deciding not to get involved this time.

On the roof of a nearby building, a male Inkling looks out over the colorful square. He's wearing a black jacket with a large collar and a bright yellow safety vest over top of it, black shorts with lime green stripes on the sides, black sneakers with lime green accents and glowing blue lights at the top, and a headset with pointed earpieces and glowing blue lights. He has dark red eyes, tan skin, and blue tentacle hair which is put up into a ponytail, held by a colorful band. He's just sitting on the edge of a building listening to Off the Hook sing one of their newest songs for the splatfest.

As he takes a deep breath of air and lets it out, a figure silently approaches from behind. It's a female Octoling with blue eyes, slightly darker skin than the Inkling, and orange tentacle hair that goes down to her shoulders. She's wearing a black leather crop top with one long sleeve on her right side but no sleeve on the left, a black leather skirt, black boots, and black leather, fingerless gloves. Without saying anything, the Octoling sits down next to the Inkling and looks out over the square. Off the Hook just finished singing their song and a cheer can be heard from the crowd below.

"I thought you, of all people, would be down there," the Inkling said to the Octoling, not bothering to look in her direction.

"I decided to check on you," the Octoling said, also not bothering to look in the Inkling's direction. "I thought you might be lonely."

"I'm an only child with no parents. Being alone is kind of what I do." These words made the Octoling look towards him. In the short few days she'd known him, he never shared anything as personal as this with her. "Am I really the only reason you're not participating in the splatfest?"

"They're fighting over whether or not pulp should be in Orange Juice," she said, turning back to face the square. "Who comes up with these splatfest teams?"

"I'm not sure, but I'd have to agree with you. I've witnessed several bad splatfests in my past, but none that are as bad as this one. However, I feel like there's another reason you're not participating that doesn't involve me." The Octoling didn't respond to this. Instead, she just turned to face the Inkling once again. "Eight," the Inkling said sounding concerned. He turned to face her. He then noticed the attire she was wearing. "Why are you dressed like that?" Eight turned her head away from him. "Y-You're not leaving, are you?"

"I'm sorry," Eight said. "I thought I'd fit in; I thought we'd fit in. After all, we aren't all that different from each other. However, whenever I'm down there trying to make new friends, they make fun of me for who I am and say I don't belong. I've seen it happen to others too."

"Eight…"

"I'm sorry, Three, but I can't stay here if I don't belong." Eight stood to leave, but Three grabbed her hand before she could travel too far. The sudden and unannounced touch made Eight's cheeks turn red as she turned to face her. "T-Three?"

"Don't listen to what they say. They don't know anything about your past, or how your kind was treated. They have no right to say any of that to you." He then gestured to the square, or rather Inkopolis as a whole. "This is your home. You guys belong here with us. Sure, you may look different, and your species may have done some bad things in the past, but that doesn't give you any fewer rights than we have."

Eight looked down to the ground, trying her best not to cry. Three caressed her cheek in his palm and turned her face to his. Their eyes locked. "You are beautiful," Three said. The words made Eights cheeks turn a bright red. "Don't let anyone tell you that you're anything less." The two stared into each other's eyes for a while longer. Eventually, Eight couldn't hold back her tears and she threw herself onto Three, locking him in a tight hug. She started sniffling and pouting as tears started flowing from her eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said a couple of times. Three closed his arm a little tighter around her.

"It's alright," he assured her.

As the two continued their hug, Off the Hook started their next song; Into the Light. Three smiled as he pulled away from Eight. Seeing tears in her eyes, he wiped them away. He gave her a big smile. She gave him one too.

"Thank you," Eight said.

"Any time," Three said. "Also, if anyone ever tells you that you don't belong," he cracked his fingers, "let me know." Eight chuckled at Three's actions. Her attention then quickly turned to Off the Hook as she realized what song was being sung.

"Oh, I love this song," Eight said as she moved closer to the edge of the roof to get a better view. Three smiled as he moved next to her and put a hand around her back and rested it on her shoulder. Eight leaned her head on Three as her body started to lean back and forth to the rhythm of the song. Three looked to eight one last time and kissed her forehead. She didn't seem to have noticed, but on the inside, her heart had just melted.


End file.
